I Can't Play Hero Anymore
by StayTraught
Summary: A drabble based on Wally and Nightwing's conversation in Depths. Nightwing starts to doubt what he's thought and Wally yelling at him is the last thing he needs. Now, can he convince himself of what he's telling Wally or will he just keep playing hero?


**Hi everyone! Short drabble that I came up with based on Wally and Nightwing's conversation in Depths. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Young Justice or DC. **

Nightwing sat in a briefing room at the Hall of Justice drinking a cup of coffee. He had told Mal and Superboy to just leave him alone for a while. They were both reluctant, but listen. Right now, Nightwing didn't feel like Nightwing- he felt more like Dick Grayson, a little boy who wants to _play_ hero rather than _be_ hero. Every little event of the past day was playing over in his mind like it was on repeat and every decision he made involving Kaldur flooding back into his mind. He also couldn't help but think the thoughts he had when he was younger: Batman was going to kill him.

Right when he thought things couldn't get worse, he heard the automated voice announcing "Kid Flash's" arrival. _"Just great," _Nightwing thought, _"The last person I need to see."_ He kept his eyes on his mug waiting for the doors to open.

"What. Happened." Wally said pausing between words.

Nightwing put down his mug, but still couldn't look at his best friend, "It was necessary," was all that he could come up with and he hoped that Wally could- would understand.

"It better have been," Wally said back, his voice still harsh, "Spill."

Nightwing launched into his story, but still couldn't look at Wally. He didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. He just couldn't deal with it.

Wally wasn't happy with Nightwing's story and the latter tried to reason with him- explain that this was for the best. "_But was it really?"_ Nightwing kept wondering.

"He took three more hostages! Member of _your_ team!" Wally yelled back.

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!" Nightwing said back.

Wally grabbed the front of Nigthwing's uniform, "Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

Nightwing removed Wally's hands, "_I- I know" _Nightwing though, _"But- it had to happen… right? It'll all work out in the end… right?"_ "No, it's all on the flash drive," is what he actually said to Wally.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Wally answered back.

_"Yes," _Nightwing thought looking down at the ground, _"and I do not believe it myself." _He tried to explain to Wally about the flash drive and Kaldur needing to cement his position with the Light. Wally shot back at him saying that that's why Kaldur "murder" Artemis. Nightwing wasn't sure what to say, so he just said that he guessed it wasn't enough.

"You guess!?" Wall yelled back.

Nightwing tried to change the argument, "The Cave was just a place! Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion! Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."

"Are you serious?" Wally said shoving Nightwing back into his chair. Wally couldn't believe what just came out of Nightwing's mouth. Had he lost his mind!? He was worried- terrified about Artemis and Dick is going on about the Cave?

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here!" Nightwing yelled back.

_"Kaldur is still on our side, things are just getting tricky right now," _is what he really wanted to say, but… he wasn't sure at this point. And when Wally reminded him that Kaldur had gone through some major life changes in a span of a few months and how that might… change him, he became less sure. He didn't need Wally yelling at him!

He wished that he could tell Wally that Kaldur wasn't playing them, but he couldn't. Wally just left him after that, telling to think about what he's doing and he lives- lives of people on _his_ team- that are in danger. Again, Nightwing found himself thinking of himself as Dick Grayson the boy who wanted to be a hero. Now… now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't play hero any more- he had to now think like his mentor. He needed to be the hero.

**Let me know what you think! And please- let me know if there is anything would like to see written, I'll write what you want! Feel free to leave it in a review or PM me it! :)**

**And remember, Stay Traught! **


End file.
